Il est beau d'être jeune
by Frazettine
Summary: Quand Maugrey se rend en France pour chercher sa nièce, et finit par assister à un match de Quidditch très surprenant


**Disclaimer : **Tout est à JKR, sauf bien sur l'idée et les personnages de Laura, Sylvana, et les autres...

**Note de l'auteur : **Cette fic est, comme je l'ai déja dit, "mes débuts en professionnel", donc je quémande l'indulgence. J'ai écrit ce texte en réponse au défi de Novembre "Mondovision" sur la communauté LJ Les Dieux du Stade (voir lien dans mon profil). J'avais vraiment envie de montrer que même si Maugrey est bourru, il a quand même un coeur...

* * *

**Il est beau d'être jeune**

Alastor Maugrey n'était pas le genre d'homme à voyager. Il avait souvent sillonné le pays à la poursuite de Mangemorts, mais ne s'était jamais lancé au-delà des frontières de son Angleterre natale. Aussi fut-il assez contrarié lorsqu'on lui annonça qu'il devait prendre le premier Portoloin pour la France afin d'aller chercher sa nièce dont lui revenait la garde. Dans deux mois elle allait rentrer à l'école Poudlard, et viendrait vivre chez lui pendant les vacances. La perspective de revoir sa belle-mère après tant d'années n'était pas spécialement pour le réjouir.

Alastor et Anna Maugrey avaient perdu leur mère peu après l'entrée d'Anna à Poudlard. Celle-ci avait épousé plus tard le Mangemort Evan Rosier Jr. Ils avaient été dans la même maison, Serpentard, tandis qu'Alastor était allé à Serdaigle. Elle avait vite adhéré à l'esprit de la maison du serpent, au grand dam de son frère, de son père, et de sa toute fraîche belle-mère, et pour cette raison elle était partie avec Rosier après s'être mariée à sa sortie de l'école.

Quelques années plus tard, une petite fille naissait. Quatre ans après, Rosier se fit tuer dans une bataille par son propre beau-frère, et sa mère fut mise en prison. La fillette échoua donc en France, où sa grand-mère était venue s'installer.

oOoOoOo

Maugrey Fol-œil posa le pied sur les pavés sales de Grenoble. Il maudissait intérieurement ces Portoloins de malheur. Il sortit de la petite impasse dans laquelle il avait atterri et se mêla à la foule qui, à cette heure de l'après-midi, envahissait les rues. Par précaution, il s'était habillé en Moldu, avait enfoncé son chapon melon sur son œil magique, et camouflé par un habile sortilège son sac de voyage en un innocent attaché-case. Il était bien connu que les Moldus n'avaient pas l'habitude de voir des gens habillés de robes et capes de sorciers marcher dans les rues, et pour cette raison il valait mieux éviter de les choquer.

Sans un regard aux montagnes derrière lui, il traversa le passage clouté et entra dans un petit immeuble situé sur une grande avenue. La boite aux lettres lui indiqua le troisième étage. Il arriva un peu essoufflé sur le palier (il n'était plus tout jeune) et sonna. La vieille femme qui l'accueillit le dévisagea pendant quelques secondes, puis ouvrit des yeux ronds de surprise. Maugrey crut un instant qu'elle allait lui sourire, mais malheureusement pour lui ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle se décala pour le laisser entrer, et ce fut après avoir fermé la porte qu'elle se mit à hurler.

- Alastor Maugrey ! Comment oses-tu venir ici après tout ce temps ! Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles pendant des années et tu débarques comme ca sans crier gare !

- Ca suffit vieille chouette, je suis pas venu ici pour faire la causette…Si tu continue à crier comme ca, les sortilèges d'Insonorisation ne serviront plus à grand-chose…

Il fut interrompu par de grands yeux marron bordés de longs cils qu'il venait d'apercevoir au fond du couloir.

- Par la barbe de Merlin, c'est elle ? Ca fait bien longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vue. Elle semblait plus grande sur les photos que tu m'as envoyées…

- Elle est très bien comme ca, elle n'a pas besoin d'être plus grande. Viens dans le salon, on va prendre le thé. Laura !

Sylvana Maugrey avait le même caractère que son beau-fils, chose étrange étant donné qu'ils n'étaient pas liés par le sang. Son passe-temps favori était de critiquer tout ce qu'avait pu faire Alastor, ses notes, sa carrière d'Auror, le peu de temps qu'il consacrait à sa famille, etc, même si elle n'en pensait souvent pas une miette. Elle regarda d'un mauvais œil la flasque qu'il sortait après avoir décliné sa tasse de thé.

La fillette entra dans le salon et vint se poster devant les deux adultes. Maugrey lui tapota la tête en signe d'affection.

- Bonjour mon oncle, ca fait longtemps. Je suis heureuse que vous nous rendiez visite.

- Laura mon poussin, va donc aérer la chambre d'amis pour ton oncle.

- Attends un instant, grogna l'ex-Auror tandis que la petite sortait de la pièce, j'avais prévu de repartir tout de suite…

- Et puis quoi encore ? Tu t'imagines peut-être que je suis à ta disposition ? La petite n'a même pas fait ses bagages, ce qui n'est pas étonnant, _étant donné que tu n'as pas daigné nous prévenir_…En tout cas tu restes quelques jours ! Laura te fera visiter la ville, ca lui fera plaisir.

Maugrey soupira. Même adulte, quoiqu'il puisse décider, sa belle-mère avait toujours le dernier mot.

oOoOoOo

Ce fut donc forcé qu'il visita la ville. Le fait de se promener avec sa nièce n'était pas désagréable. La petite était étonnamment intelligente. En fait, c'était surtout le contenu de la promenade qui l'ennuyait.

Il n'avait jamais rien compris aux Moldus et à toutes leurs « bizarreries » (fait ironique venant d'une personne qui n'aurait pu que paraître tout aussi étrange aux yeux d'une personne dénuée de tout pouvoir magique). Ils visitèrent la maison natale d'un écrivain Moldu célèbre, puis une galerie d'art contemporain, et il dut se résigner à affronter sa haine des transports non-magiques afin de se rendre au muséum d'histoire naturelle. Ils finirent l'après-midi en longeant les quais bordant le fleuve. Laura pointa du doigt le téléphérique qui montait jusqu'aux vestiges du fort sur la montagne.

- Jamais compris comment ils faisaient, grommela Maugrey dans sa barbe. J'espère que tu n'as pas l'intention de me faire monter dans ce truc ?

- Non, il n'y a pas d'inquiétude à avoir de ce coté-la. Moi non plus je n'aime pas ca. Je préfère les balais, comme tout le monde.

Elle fit une pause pour refaire son lacet.

- Si vous vous ennuyez tant mon oncle, demain je vous emmènerais au match de Quidditch.

- Il y a des matchs de Quidditch dans une ville pareille ?

- Bien sûr, il y a suffisamment de sorciers ici pour en faire des équipes. Aucun sorcier ne saurait vivre sans le Noble sport.

- Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, le lendemain il réitérèrent leur sortie, avec toutefois un but plus intéressant. Ce ne fut pourtant qu'une fois sur le chemin qu'il s'interrogea sur une question plus qu'évidente.

- Dis-moi…Comment ont-ils fait pour camoufler un stade de Quidditch dans un tel endroit ?

Les stades étaient obligatoirement situés dans des landes désertes, selon les lois, afin d'éviter le regard des Moldus. Mais les Français n'auraient pu les cacher dans leurs gigantesques tas d'immeubles.

- En fait ils ont construit un stade souterrain. C'est assez impressionnant avec tout le travail que ca leur a demandé, mais ils ont réussi à le faire. _Pour l'amour du sport_, ajouta-t-elle dans un regard amusé.

- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais autant le Quidditch.

C'était la vérité. Depuis toutes ces années il ne l'avait pas vue, mais il n'avait pas non plus daigné réellement prendre des nouvelles. Il se sentit soudain un peu plus étranger face à cette fillette passionnée, alors que lui n'en était pas plus féru que n'importe quel sorcier. Il décida d'essayer de mieux la connaître.

- Tu vas à l'école Moldue ?

- Oui, il faut bien que j'apprendre à lire et à écrire. Je vais dans une école spécialisée pour les enfants étrangers. Je n'arrive pas tant que ca à parler français, mais ce n'est pas un problème quand on a l'argent pour compenser.

Elle avait dit le dernier morceau de la phrase dans un français approximatif qui montrait bien ses lacunes en la matière.

- Mais je ne m'ennuie pas là-bas. Enfin les Moldus sont gentils, mais c'est parce qu'ils ne savent pas ce que je suis réellement. C'est sûr que s'ils le savaient…

Maugrey s'aperçu qu'il n'écoutait plus Laura. Il se reprit brusquement au milieu de ses rêveries quand il faillit se cogner contre un réverbère.

- …et il y a la petite Alminda Rencester. Ses parents aussi sont anglais, mais elle parle mieux le français que moi. Grand-mère dit que je ne dois pas être amie avec elle, parce que si elle découvre mon secret, on aura des ennuis. Elle dit que j'aurais tout le temps de me faire des amis quand j'irais à Poudlard.

- Ca il y a des chances, grogna-t-il. A moins que tu ne cherches à te faire détester, les élèves s'entendent assez bien entre eux. Sauf si tu vas à Serpentard, mais ca c'est une autre affaire…

- Je ne pense pas que ca serait grave. Après tout, _la maison ne fait pas le larron_, comme dit le dicton.

Elle s'arrêta devant une librairie à la vitrine poussiéreuse. Vu la présentation, les clients ne devaient pas affluer tous les jours.

- C'est là.

La suite fut assez étonnante au yeux de Maugrey. Après avoir payé les places à un vendeur, ils avaient pris un tapis volant dans l'arrière-boutique et étaient descendus dans un tunnel d'environ quinze mètres. Ils abandonnèrent le tapis par terre et marchèrent le long d'un couloir orné d'affiches représentant les différentes équipes locales.

- Nos équipes sont très particulières. Vous allez être surpris par la fraîcheurs des joueurs d'aujourd'hui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu…Nom d'un Brossdur !

Devant lui, dans un stade gigantesque sous un ciel magique qui donnait l'impression d'être dehors, évoluaient les deux équipes, chacune s'entraînant de son côté du terrain. Mais les joueurs étaient un peu trop…bas de plafond.

- On a de la chance, on arrive juste à la fin de l'entraînement.

Puis, voyant la réaction de son oncle, elle explique, le sourire aux lèvres :

- Ce ne sont que des joueurs locaux, mais les Anglais ont tendance à sous-estimer le talent des enfants. Ici, ils entraînent ceux qui sont doués dès les plus jeune âge. Venez, dit-elle en descendant les marches des gradins, on va s'installer.

oOoOoOo

Dix minutes plus tard, il n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux. Le score était de soixante-dix à cinquante, et la plupart des fautes du Quidditch avaient déjà été commises. Les deux Batteurs bleus avaient attaqué un des Poursuiveurs verts avec deux Cognards en même temps, les verts pour se venger avaient assommé leur Gardien (provoquant ainsi un arrêt de jeu au moment où ils allaient encaisser un but), et les deux Attrapeurs ne cessaient de se cogner tout en poursuivant le Vif d'or.

Maugrey détourna son regard du coup de batte pris dans le ventre par l'Attrapeur bleu pour interroger sa nièce.

- Ils sont toujours comme ca ?

- Oh, là ils sont un peu mous. Ils avaient plus d'entrain la dernière fois. Enfin ca ne les empêche pas d'être plus actifs que les adultes.

Elle regarda un supporter lancer des cacahuètes à l'arbitre.

- Grand-mère m'interdit d'y jouer. Elle trouve ca trop dangereux, soupira-t-elle avec amertume en regardant la poignée de cheveux qui dépassait du tas de cacahuètes volant et qui tentait tant bien que mal d'atterrir. Mais j'ai bien l'intention de me rattraper dès que je serais à Poudlard. Non pas que je veuille entrer à la Ligue plus tard, se reprit-elle précipitamment.

Laura marqua une pause.

- Jouer au Quidditch est le rêve de tous les enfants, mais de là à en faire un métier…je c- rois que je préfèrerais faire quelque chose d'utile. Auror, comme vous par exemple.

Elle rougit.

- Même si ca peut sembler ridicule…

- La fillette préféra subitement se reconcentrer sur le match. Mais Alastor Maugrey réfléchissait. Lui il ne trouvait pas ca ridicule.

Il venait de réaliser que finalement, ils avaient peut-être plus de choses en commun qu'il ne le croyait.

oOoOoOo

Le match se conclut finalement par la victoire de l'équipe verte (deux cent soixante à quatre-vingt), grâce au Batteurs qui avaient ligoté les Poursuiveurs adverses, et à leur Attrapeur qui avait saisi le Vif d'or après avoir assommé son adversaire avec une batte.

Et Maugrey finit par se dire qu'il regrettait sa jeunesse.


End file.
